quakefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raadec
Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jorg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 11:54, March 11, 2010 RE: Pictures and Screenshot Taking quality screenshots is a simple matter of pressing the PrintScreen button on your keyboard, often near F12. This will copy your current screen to the clipboard for further revision/editing in an image manipulation program. After you save them to a file, .png format preferably, you can upload them to the site. On the issue of uploading pictures to templates, put |image = under the name header. For example, the Plasma Gun template looks like this: If you have any further questions, feel free to ask me or look at other articles for examples. RE:New Background Hey, Well I have noticed this unfortunally this is not my work while i am a design helper when it comes to info boxes, welllll i havent got a clue. I was never good when it came to scripting. i will try my best and see what i can do but i won't promise anything Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 08:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) little edit just made a little edit on your user page just to make it easier to follow what your on about on your fav pages. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 18:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Images Yeah i just overwrited old pic that had no purpose to the wiki thats all really but im running out of pics to overwrite. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 08:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: image permissions I'm currently looking into editing group permissions, because as of now, things are quite... scrambled. Check back on the user permissions page, hopefully I'll have them fixed soon. RE RE RE: Images I know the thing about the images and i dunno what to do neither. I am still waiting for Shaleblade to do something about it because stupidly the helping team will help you if the wiki is your creation.Pointless really. PS: thanks for the stuff about the wiki but the background was done by the helper richard but he's left now so he won't help anymore (and he really knew his stuff). PSS:for feedback, I admit your edits are really good and since you started the wiki later thn me and shaleblade you have more edits than the adopted owner himself. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 13:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) gunbox HEY just finally managed to sort out the box template (gun box only at the mo) it's dark red so that should do. cheack out this page to see it. thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 13:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Lifting prohibition on creating new articles Hey Raadec, just stumbled over this wiki a few days ago and directly made a few additions (see last 3 additions by unregistered contributor). I would really like to help contributing to this wiki even more. Therefore, I ask for permission to create new articles, would be really great.... Dorat 16:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wake up call Hey yeah i know i've been out for 2 weeks on holiday so i came back sunday and did some more stuff to the wiki. Like the fact i've sorting out some templates like the gunboxes Monsters boxes and item boxes for nearly all the games now. did that monday. so thx for the awakening. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 07:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The prohibuation from making pages Hey I've just read that the pages prohib has not been lifted so i'm gonna talk to the gameing wiki team and see what they can do okay Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 07:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE Yeah I guess it couldn't really hurt allthough i have contacted richard who helped me on my other wiki (I did not do that background he did) so he might an assist. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Also Also when you asked Shaleblade to make you a burocrat all that means is that you can make people in to Admins and stuff. And could you make me one since my name is on the main page and it would be easier to make people admins since i've been doing it for a while. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey well i've finished colouring the templates go and have a look on the gun pages monster pages and item pages Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 10:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:renaming welll i haven't tried that before might check the help pages to see if it's possible Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 07:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Main Page icon links hey raadec, I noticed that the four links (next to the icons) on the main page only link to the corresponding games. How about creating a category page for each one, where one can chose between characters, enemies, weapons etc. of each game? Dorat 10:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) pages That great news also I have done a little edit to the nav bar see it Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 12:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Would it be possible to unlock the main page, at least temporarily? Auguststorm1945 19:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Color changed. Auguststorm1945 23:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: New User Well to be honest I think it looks great the colour i will sort out but info you can do. Also what do you think of the Weapons of Quake on the sidebar. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) PS: I have made the Template:Infobox Using the one from my wiki so you can have a proper infobox RE: Mainpage The sidebar: Thanks for the comment the Blog post's and Quake 4 Picture appeared out of nowhere. I will try to remove them. The Logo: The logo was only a tester. I will go ahead and revert it to it's original image. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Various First off, the Main Page is likely to change as the wiki grows, possibly several times; so, by all means, we should try your redesign for it, and see how it works out. Second, I would like to inquire about administration rights. I realize I've been here only a short time, and I've only done some editing on certain groupings of pages. However, I have some experience with wiki editing and utilizing administrative rights that I believe could further improve the wiki overall. That said, if such is not available at this time or is contrary to the general opinion of current administrators, I completely understand. Also, I've taken the liberty of moving a number of pages - moving Sgt. Dell Morris to Dell Morris, for example. The reason I cut ranks out of article names pertaining to characters is that the rank itself is not part of the name of the individual and that characters' ranks change. For instance, until recently, there existed two articles for Morris: the above Sgt. Dell Morris and Cpl. Dell Morris. It's simply less complicated and less prone to confusion. I also created a number of rank pages (here); all, save specialist, are directly mentioned in Quake 4. *Regarding specialist, medic and tech are not ranks (Consider PFC. Anderson and Cpl. Strauss); therefore, such marines are specialists, equal in rank to privates, though with possibility for promotion to higher positions. *Currently, I have the ranks utilizing only ranks mentioned (beyond specialists, anyway). As a result, the following ranks are not included: Gunnery Sergeant, Master Gunnery Sergeant, Sergeant Major, Major, and Lieutenant Colonel. Also of note, as no specifics regarding the rankings of generals, I have not included Brigadier General, Major General, and Lieutenant General. I myself am in favor of creating pages for Gunnery Sergeant, Master Gunner Sergeant, Major, and Lieutenant Colonel; beyond that would be significant extrapolation. To avoid confusion with the Quake 2 medics, I opted for "Marine Corpsman". As Hospital Corpsmen have been the traditional medics who are integrated into marine units, I believed corpsman to be appropriate - the addition of Marine was both to differentiate Marine Corps medics from Naval Ratings. Similarly, I opted for "Marine Technician", again to avoid confusion with the Technician. In short, a number of questions and explanations. Auguststorm1945 21:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Previous edit hi, right I like your idea about the Mainpage i think it would suit the wikia quite well, Although we might as well keep the poll. I'm not sure whats wrong with the Quake 3 Bots page but that page shall be my responsibillity since I know most about Quake 3 Arena/Team Arena I do think we should wait a little while before making auguststorm a admin because I not sure. I dunno it's just a little tickle that he might ruin the wiki. I think we should wait and see and watch his edits okay. Also to be honest I think there is no point in calling Shaleblade because I have not heard from him in ages and he does not reply to my enquires. Extra: I have watched some of the Quake 2 Videos and I think I will do some on quake 3 Arena since I have that game. It will be a while maybe a week before i start making them but I think it might help people alot. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 08:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :hey I have sorted things out With Auguststorm and I now trust him. I think we can make him a admin. TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC)